No One To Turn To
by Nowhere Girl
Summary: Kiera finds herself struggling with unresolved feelings, afraid she'll never love or be loved again, until she meets someone who feels the same way. But will it be accepted? Set after Jak 3. KieraXTorn
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jak and Daxter or any other characters. If I did, I'd be perfectly content owning Torn.

Torn: You wish.

Nowhere Girl: Yes, I do.

The ache was still there. It had been a whole year and that ache, that longing, that wanting of something more still drowned her in it's fleeting passes. It had all started with that would-be kiss. The same one Daxter had so rudely interrupted. The same kiss Jak had later finally given to Ashelin. 'Oh well,' Kiera thought,'if he's into older women, fine.' It wasn't as if she'd never gotten over him. It wasn't as if they'd never been childhood sweethearts, either. And yet here they were; Kiera still trying to fake-smile her way through thier conversations, pretending to be someone she wasn't.

She laughed inwardly. She was starting to make it sound like she still loved him. She was smarter than that. It was pointless to stay attatched to someone who had already moved on. Even if it HAD been moving on to some BIMBO who'd been around the block more times than Kiera cared to count.

Kiera shook herself off, trying to make herself forget again, like she'd done so many times before. "No," she said aloud, "Not now, not ever again. It doesn't help me to dwindle on him."

She turned back to the task at hand. Bieng a mechanic had always been one thing she'd been good at. She could always lose herself; strip every emotion away until she was as hollow as this world had made her. She began to loosen the bolts over the cam shaft. Daxter's next race was fast approaching, and she had yet to tune the zoomer's carbuerater.

That silly ottsel. Ever since his victory in the second finals of the Qualifying race some time ago, he'd had a bloated ego. 'But since when,' Kiera thought,'doesn't he have a big head?' However she felt about him, she had to give him "his props". He made quite a fine racer; sometimes becoming as fierce and crazy as Errol had once been on the track. It worried Kiera. Sometimes she wondered if Daxter knew what he was getting himself into.

But even thinking about that damn rat made her think of the boy whose shoulder he so often rode on. And that thought brought that feeling up again. The feeling that Jak had so long ago started with a simple never-kiss. The fires of passion and longing Kiera feared she'd never live down.

"Shit," she said aloud again to no one. She dropped the heavy wrench she'd been holding. It fell to the floor with a clank. She walked out of the Race Garage and into the rain.

She didn't know how long she'd been walking, only that she knew where her footsteps were taking her. She was walking along the port before she knew it, watching the empty, lonely boats in the harbor; wet, cold rain pouring down her face like so many tears. But she didn't cry for Jak. She cried for the endless burning, venomous poison that seeped through her viens and ate away at her soul. She needed to be wanted and needed by someone who cared for her as much as she did them. But she knew she wouldn't find that where she was going. Her footsteps halted in front of the Naughty Ottsel.

She stood at the door, not really wanting to go in, not really wanting to stand out in the rain. She really didn't know what posessed her to come here, of all places, save for the excuse to get out of the garage. She knew that HE would be here, and that if he was here, SHE would be here, also. Kiera looked up at the door, still contemplating whether or not to just turn and go back home. But her mind was made up for her when the doors slid open and Sig poked his head out into the downpour.

"-just going out to do a little trophy - hunting," he said to no one Kiera could see,"I'll catch ya'll later - Oh, hi, chillipepper," Sig bellowed as he caught sight of Kiera,"What are you doing standing out in the rain?"

Kiera put on her best fake smile,"I just got here,"she lied, even though she knew Sig would know better.

Sig cocked an eyebrow,"Uh, huh. Why didn't you bring a zoomer?" That was just like Sig. Very observant.

"I wanted the walk,"Kiera lied again, not really caring if the big wastelander figured it out or not. Sig chose not to scrutinize.

"Well then cherry, you should at least go on inside,"and with that he hustled her in, not pausing to look back as the doors shut him safely outside. "Women,"Sig muttered. He'd rather think about killing metalheads.

Kiera found the Naughty Ottsel realively empty for this time of day. This time of week, too. Odd, really, she liked it better this way. Jak and Ashelin were nowhere to be seen. That in itself made her feel better already. At least she wouldn't feel forced to fake smile all the time. She quickly scanned the bar. Other than Samos, Onin, Pecker, Daxter, Tess and Jinx, the place was almost vacant. The old, blue glowing war table still sat in the middle of the room. Scattered empty ammo chests still lay stacked in heaps in the corners. A year had gone by and still Daxter had not seen fit to clean the place up more than he had to. He was after all, quite lazy.

"Daddy,"Keira beamed as she pecked her father on the cheek,"how are you?" For an instant she felt green eco flow around her, healing away all her tired aches and pains. It seeped inside her soul, too, almost healing her of the one ache she had yet to rid herself of. Almost.

"Oh, hello, Kiera,"her father said warmly,"I was just discussing eco energies with Onin and Pecker here."

"Discussing, my feathered buttocks,"the monkaw screeched,"you were spitting green eco into my face you senile old -" Onin zapped him with a trace of blue light.

"As I was saying,"Samos remarked. Kiera supressed a giggle,"I think I'll leave myself out of this."

"I thought so,"Samos chuckled. Kiera sidled up to the bar.

"Hiya, sweetcheeks,"Daxter beamed up at her from the counter. Kiera tried not to laugh. Despite his odd remarks, his quirky attitude radiated sunshine. He was open and warm. Keira liked that.

"Hey Kiera,"Tess equally beamed from beside her partner,"What'll it be?"

"How 'bout a Purple Lurker?"Kiera said.

"Ooo...that one's a little strong. Rough day at work?" Tess asked.

"Not really,"Kiera fake grinned and lied,"I just felt like relaxing a little, that's all."

Tess nodded as she poured the drink, the cup looking ridiculously huge in Tess's tiny ottsel hands,"I've had those days myself,"she said as she handed Kiera the beverage. Kiera watched Tess as she returned to her cooing over Daxter. They suited each other. Tess was as every bit as friendly yet carefree as Daxter. Together they could make anyone smile. Kiera did. Although it was on the inside.

She turned away from them, too, facing away from the bar to see the bizzarre array of Daxter's macho self-portraits. She laughed, sipping her Purple Lurker. It was extremely sweet, the way she liked them, and it warmed her insides; easing her into a relaxed stupor. The harsh stench of rolled grass and twig hit her nostrils. She turned to find Jinx sitting at the end of the bar, smoking his fat cigar and examining self-adhesive explosive putty. 'Probably not the best combination,' Kiera thought,'but he does know better that me.'

She opted not to speak to him. He would probably only try to hit on her anyway. Ever since Jak ran off with Miss Priss, Jinx's had the idea that Kiera considered herself up for grabs. 'And maybe I am,' she thought,'But definatly not to Jinx.'

That's when she caught sight of another figure she hadn't noticed before in the bar. He'd tucked himself into an alcove in the wall, halfway down the row of booths. She could hardly see him in the dim lighting; almost completely surrounded by the empty flasks that covered the table. And yet, the dark lines of tattoos across his face made him stand out more than anyone. But more than that, the hollow lonliness she found in his aquamarine glare so closely reflected Kiera's that seeing it almost made her heart break. She slowly stood and walked to his booth. He barely acknowledged her presence, even as Kiera sat down across from him amongst the bottles.

"Hello, Torn,"she said.

Hope this is OK for my first shot. I'm working on the second chapter as you read this and will have it up before you know it. Reviews, please!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Jak and Daxter trilogy or other affiliated characters.

"Hello Torn,"Kiera said.

He looked up at her; barely noticed her through swirling haze of his drunken torpor. He wasn't sure if he welcomed her company or not. He thought he might have preferred to sit in his silence, mulling over things that happened far too long ago; asking himself AGAIN what in the hell he'd done with his time. 'Oh yeah,' he thought,'drinking...' He was a man of reason and logic. He had no time for his own emotions. They hindered you in the heat of battle. One second's hesitation could cost the lives of thousands. He'd learned that the hard way.

He thought he'd had himself figured out. All the wars, battles, victories,and losses had shaped him into a hardened commander the city had been proud to have. The Freedom League looked up to him, and would go where he sent them, even if it was suicidal. The Ex-Baron himself had once said Torn was the best Tactical Officer he had ever seen. But when Ashelin wormed her way into his life all of that had crumbled to dust. For the first time Torn doubted himself, even doubted what he was doing. Emotion played on his logic the way Ashelin had played on his heart. And in the one moment he'd decided to tear all the walls around himself down, she'd trampled over him. He still wasn't sure if he'd ever get over it. It's not exactly like a bullet wound.

But Kiera's sudden presence had driven it out of his mind, even if it was only temporary. In a way it kind of impressed him. He'd never thought of Kiera as being the gutsy type. And yet here she was trying to start a conversation with him when everyone else knew just how hostile he'd been lately. He figured he could give her a few minutes of his time.

"Hello,"he said. Strange, his own voice sounded harsher than usual.

"How are you?" She asked. She was really asking how he'd been since Ashelin's uncerimonius dumping of him.

"Fine,"he lied. Truth was, he'd spent the last year trying to drown himself in alcohol. He'd worked up such a large bar tab that he sometimes wondered if he'd ever live long enough to pay Daxter off.

"How's the Freedom League?" Kiera seemed to have trouble trying to find subjects to bring up.

"Fine,"he lied again. Torn really didn't know how the Freedom League was. It had been three months since he last showed up at Headquarters. He'd finally gotten fed up with watching Jak and Ashelin's constant pre-makeout sessions.

Torn felt like he'd lost everything he'd worked hard for. First the war, then Ashelin, now the League. The only attatchment he had to Haven City was that dingy little hole in the ground he called home. But even that wasn't home anymore. This booth was his home. Kiera was shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Torn wondered why she'd even come over. What did she want out of him? His whole sob story?

'Oh yeah Keira, Ashelin just up and kissed Jak and never even told me we were over. She went on her merry little way and pretended like we never were. So here I am drinking my brains out just for the hell of it while wondering what in the god's names happened,' Torn thought,'Yeah...right.' He'd rather put his own pistol to his head than tell Kiera what was on his mind. She still sat across from him in an obvious awkward silence. Did she really expect him to carry the conversation?

"Don't know why you came over here,"he said gruffly,"you ought to have known I wasn't much of a talker."

Kiera smiled. Torn could tell it wasn't real. It was as hollow as the smirks he'd planted on his own face before he'd finally stopped smiling at all.

"Well, nobody else seemed interesting enough to talk to,"Kiera said. Torn knew she only found him interesting because they shared a common problem.

"What about Jinx?"Torn asked.

"What about him?"Kiera replied,"his relentless banter about explosives MIGHT be slightly intriguing if he didn't try so hard to get in my pants every time he talked to me."

Torn tried not to laugh. It didn't work very well, coming out in the form of a snort.

"What about Tess...or Daxter?" There was a slight smile on his face.

"Are you kidding me!"She asked, taking a drink,"look at them,"she looked over her shoulder. The ottsels were so into their kissy faces that they didn't notice Onin sneaking bottles over the counter.

"I see what you mean,"Torn said,"I'd be afraid to be a part of THAT."

"No, what YOU'D be afraid of is being on the wrong end of Daxter's smoochy face,"she blurted back. Torn grimaced. He'd actually gotten the mental image of pursed ottsel lips coming at him. Kiera laughed aloud.

"Besides that,"she continued,"even if I DID manage to get a word in edgewise, all Daxter would want to talk about is his zoomer."

Torn held up a hand,"Wait...Daxter has a ZOOMER! What's the world come to?"

Kiera laughed harder,"Where have you BEEN, Torn? Daxter's been racing since the start of the season. He's even had me custom design his own-"

"-wait, wait, wait,"Torn cut in,"Daxter's RACING! Oh, gods, now I HAVE heard it all..."

"Yeah,"Kiera took another sip of her Purple Lurker,"so far he's won three competitions. Now all he has to do is beat the city's champion."

"Ha. If he does that, his ego will be bigger than ever,"Torn actually laughed this time. He was starting to think he enjoyed this conversation. It was the first time anyone had said more than a few words to him in a while. He felt himself relaxing for once.

"So,"Torn asked,"who's the city's champion now?"

Kiera instantly deflated. Torn knew he'd hit a soft spot and wondered quite uneasily for a moment if Kiera was still as touchy about her situation as he was his.

He decided to tread into turbulent waters anyway,"It's Jak, isn't it?"

Kiera nodded her head, not looking Torn in the face,"I just think it's weird, you know?"

'Oh, gods'Torn thought,'she's gonna go off into some weepy, mushy, oh-my-gods-he-dumped-me-crap and feel sorry for me cause I'm some booze hound now. Oh, well. I asked.'

"They're friends, but they're competing for the same title,"she said,"sometimes I think that Daxter pushes for this because he wants to be better than Jak in at least ONE thing,"she looked back over her shoulder at the ottsel, only to find him engaged in one of his tall tales.

Torn was surprised. He expected a sobfest. He'd also expected Daxter's motives to be shallower. 'I guess you can't know everybody,'he thought. He caught Jinx looking in thier direction. So did Kiera, and she quickly snapped her head back to face Torn.

"He's not coming over here now, is he?"Kiera asked. Torn glanced over her shoulder.

"Yeah, it looks like he is,"Torn smirked. Kiera rolled her eyes.

"Hiya Kiera,"Jinx said as he leaned over the booth. Torn made a face at the smoke that surrounded him.

Kiera took the last drink of her cup,"Hi Jinx."

"I was wondering why you didn't come talk to me,"Jinx purred,"Whatsa matter, you don't like me anymore?"

"No,"Kiera fiddled around for answers,"you just seemed so into those explosives..."

Torn laughed,"Yeah, Jinx, and even I can tell you that dynamite ain't exactly a turn-on for most ladies."

Kiera gave Torn a grateful look.

"Hey Tess,"Jinx called, comepletly ignoring Torn's remark,"how about another one of these,"he picked up Kiera's glass. Kiera glanced over at Tess, shooting her a please-don't-make-that-drink glare. Tess obviously didn't catch on, making the Purple Lurker despite Kiera's silent protests. Jinx brought Kiera the beverage from the bar. She downed half of it in a single swallow. Torn wondered what in the hell he'd gotten himself into.

"So,"Jinx cooed,"you ever heard of a place called the 'One Shot'?"

"No,"Kiera lied. She was slurring now,"izzit an ammo store?" Torn snorted again and quickly pretended he sneezed.

"No,"Jinx said,"It's a club in Spargus. I was wondering if you'd like to go sometime. We could go out, check out Spargus. I could show you a good time..."

"That's really nice of you,"Kiera sounded flattered. Torn knew she really wasn't,"but I have a lotta work to do,"she gupled more alcohol. For a moment she seemed a tad bit woozy. Torn quickly dismissed it as drunkeness. Hell, he'd been making intoxication his own art form for months now. He knew how to control himself when he wanted to. But Kiera? This was the first time he'd seen her drink more than one glass of anything.

"I see,"Jinx said,"so you have other plans?" He was eyeing Torn suspiciously. Torn got the feeling that Jinx thought they were together.

"No, not..."and with that Kiera's head dropped to her chest, the Purple Lurkers having taken thier effect. For a second, Torn thought Kiera might have been faking in order to get rid of Jinx, but the drool running down her chin proved him wrong. Funny, really. It seemed like it all happened too fast. Jinx started laughing.

"Guess I shouldn't have ordered her another,"Jinx said,"I didn't know she was such a lightweight."

"You should've asked first,"Torn growled. He was angry again. Now he was going to have to take Kiera home, because he couldn't trust Jinx with her. The guy had a tendency to get a little...fresh sometimes. Torn shuddered at the thought and moved to get out of the booth. Jinx had already pried Kiera from her seat. She was drooling down Jinx's arm.

"I'm taking her home,"Jinx said,"it's okay, you don't have to go anywhere."

Despite his own doubts, Torn considered it for a moment. He really didn't want to have to drive after drinking so much. He was nervous about leaving Jinx alone with Kiera even if he was just taking her home. But he figured this might work to his advantage.

"Okay,"Torn said,"I'll ride with you over to Kiera's and then you can drop me off back at my place."

Jinx seemed annoyed for a second, butnodded and walked out of the bar carrying Kiera. Torn sighed as he grabbed his keys. This was going to be a long ride.

This one's for my first reviewers. Thanx for your wonderful comments. I'm a review sponge!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Jak and Daxter.

Nowhere Girl: And I got Keira/Kiera's name wrong in the beginning, sorry!

Keira: You DID! Grabs Morph Gun

Nowhere Girl: I swear I didn't mean it!

Keira: You still die! Pulls trigger

"Okay. I'll ride with you over to Keira's, then you can drop me off back at my place."

Had she really heard that? Keira wasn't sure. Who said that? Was it Torn? Maybe it was Jinx. Was he still at thier booth? Were they still even at the Naughty Ottsel? What was happening to her? She'd been drinking that Purple Lurker. She'd been talking to Torn and Jinx. Then it was like she just fell asleep. But was she really asleep? It was weird. It was like she'd been...naw, that couldn't be.

She felt someone carrying her; felt the harsh chill of the night air outside. She felt the warm damp of drool across her chin and moved to wipe it away, but her arm wasn't responding. She tried kicking. Her legs weren't moving. She panicked. She screamed, but her voice wouldn't come out. Her mind raced; her eyes rolled in their sockets, she tried, tried, TRIED to get herself to move, but only managed a few feeble convulsions. Whoever had her paused to shift her weight.

"She alright?" Who asked that? It sounded like Torn.

"Yeah, I think she's dreaming or something." That was Jinx. He didn't sound too sure.

'No, no, no, no, no,'Keira screamed in her mind,'I'm not! Something's wrong with me!' But she knew they couldn't hear her. She felt herself bieng lifted into a zoomer, felt warm hands supporting her back.

"Here. I've got her if you can drive." Hands held her in a seat, pressed up against a warm body that smelled of gunpowder and whiskey. The zoomer roared to life.

They were moving now, the cold wind whipping past her face and making her ears flap against someone's shoulder. She heard the dull whine of traffic fly by, and wondered just how fast they were going. She tried to grasp something, if only to make herself feel a little more secure. Her arms jerked. Why couldn't she move? An arm snaked around her shoulders and held her tighter.

'Help me,'she tried again,'There's something wrong...' It didn't come out.

"How much farther?" Torn's voice growled over the breeze. Keira felt his breath on her face.

"It's not far now." Jinx was somewhere over her shoulder. The zoomer tilted violently to one side as they made a turn. Torn held onto her as they rounded the corner.

Keira felt herself dozing off. Torn's warmth was intoxicating, lulling her into a deep sleep. She tried to stay awake, tried to cling to the zoomer and her strange half conciousness, but something was overriding her attempts to panic. It was slow and numbing, making her already useless limbs feel like lead. Her already shut eyes were heavy with exhaustion. And no matter how she willed herself, this comforting, alien drowsiness succumbed her into it's silent slumber.

Keira awoke to the stench of oil and grease. She immediatly knew that she was back home. Her clock was chiming, once, twice, three times. It was three o'clock in the morning. She knew she wasn't doing any work tomarrow. She felt the slick softness of her bed beneath her, slowly registered the awkward way she was laying. She tried to roll over, but found that she still couldn't, that the body-numbing stupor was still there. Then she realized that she wasn't alone.

The bed squeaked and sagged to one side as a heavy body settled next to her. A hand reached out to trace the fine lines of her collarbone; following the seams of her meager shirt. A man was breathing heavily over her, his shallow, husky gasps catching in his throat. What was he getting at? What did he want? Surely...surely not that. Keira wanted to scream, to call for help, to fight or struggle. Her lips parted and a soft moan escaped her throat.

"Looks like the drugs are wearing off,"he said. His voice was harsh, almost indistinguishable between the hollow breaths,"I've wanted to be alone with you for so long..."

Suddenly he jerked and fell quiet, obviously listening to someone. Keira couldn't tell who. It sounded like they were yelling from far away.

"I can't stay,"the man said,"but I promise we'll do this again some other time."

And with that, was gone almost as swiftly as he had come.

"Keira, Keira, wake up,"tiny hands were shaking her arm. Had she fallen asleep? Keira couldn't remember. She groaned and rolled over.

"Daxter, baby, are you sure she's okay? Maybe we should call Samos,"a female voice crooned. It sounded like Tess. Keira opened her eyes and sat up.

"She lives,"Daxter bellowed,"hard night, sugar?"

Keira stared at her hands,"I'm not sure. I feel like I should be remembering something..."

"Oh, believe me, I've had THOSE days,"Daxter laughed.

"What are you doing here, anyway,"Keira asked.

"We wanted to make sure you were okay,"Tess said,"we saw you leave last night with Torn and Jinx-"

"-CARRIED out, actually,"Daxter cut in.

"So we called you this morning to make sure everything was okay,"Tess said.

"And when you didn't answer, we came over,"Daxter finished.

Keira stared at the ottsels in surprise. She never expected them to care this much. In a way, it was kind of touching.

"So what is it that you think you're forgetting,"Daxter asked.

Keira shook her head,"I don't know, I mean, I was at the bar, and I had a couple of Purple Lurkers, and then it was just like I fell asleep. But I wasn't really asleep. I could hear Torn and Jinx, and I could feel the zoomer, and...,"Keira trailed off.

"And what,"Tess asked.

Keira didn't answer. The memory was filtering back slowly, moving through her slight hangover until it bashed brutally and painfully clear in the forefront of her mind. There'd been someone in her house... Keira cringed, sliding towards the headboard to grasp a pillow. She ignored the confused concern on Tess's and Daxter's faces. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream out of frustration. Instead, she slowly replaced the pillow, fighting the urge to break down and prove just how much of a weakling she felt.

"What's going on?" Tess took Keira's hand.

Keira tossed the pillow back. She moved to answer Tess, and noticed something in her bed that didn't belong there. She picked it up, feeling the rough texture of the red fabric. It was a KG scarf.

"Hey, that's Tattooed Wonder's,"Daxter said,"oooohhh...should we even be asking what happened last night?" He smiled slyly.

"No,"Keira said. She was infuriated. How dare he come into her home like that! She crushed the fabric in her hands,"this is something I need to ask Torn about myself. Care to give me a lift?"

Daxter careened through the city streets at a pace that would make even Jak piss his pants. Tess clung to her lover with a mixed expression of exhiliration and mortal fear plastered on her face. Keira just tried to hold on, hoping to the gods that Daxter didn't kill them all.

"Slow down! You're not on the damn race track!" Keira screamed over the roar of the zoomer.

"And miss out on a chance to practice?" Daxter laughed,"No way, sister! I'm beating Jak this time!"

Blue Freedom League hellcat cruisers were hot on thier tail. Below them, footsoldiers joined in the chase with scattered orders:

"Slow down!"

"Pull over!"

And finally,

"OPEN FIRE!"

Keira screamed. If Daxter didn't kill them, she was sure the Freedom League would. Missaimed shots flew past thier zoomer. 'Oh, gods,'she thought,'we're all going to jail...' They blew through the slums; the dilapidated buildings a smear of brown and gray across Keira's vision. She knew they were getting close to Torn's, and the closer they got, the angrier she became. Daxter made a wild turn into the old dead-end alley. Hellcat cruisers veered into each other, crashing and burning in the narrow corner.

"I'll drop you off here,"Daxter yelled,"I'll be back as soon as I shake the rest of these goons!"

Keira leapt off of the speeding zoomer in front of the Underground's front door. Daxter u-turned in the alley, switching hover zones, and made a mad dash back towards the industrial area. The hellcats followed him, leaving Keira quite suddenly all alone. She turned towards the door, for a second wondering if what she was doing was a good idea. She walked through the door, amazed to find it unlocked.

The Underground was dark and humid. It reeked of musty old papers and mildew. There was a slight touch of liquor in the air. Keira stumbled forward in the dim light, feeling her way to the old war table, and clicked on the hanging light.

The place was a filthy mess. There were unmade bunks and clothing strewn everywhere. Crumbling city maps and empty bottles littered the floor. A broken down zoomer still hung in the corner accompanied by its family of moths. It looked as though Torn spent very little time there. A hammock hanging next to a few moldy boxes drew Keira's attention when it's occupant gave a loud snore and rolled over. Keira advanced on him, outrage overcoming fear as she raised her hand.

SLAP!

Torn was flipped out of his bed and landed with a dull thud on the floor. Keira held her burning hand as Torn stumbled to his feet cursing and holding his stinging cheek.

"What in the hell are you doing, dammit!" Torn's eyes shot pure hate at Keira,"and what in Mar's name are you doing in my house!"

"I should've been asking you the same question last night!" Keira screeched back,"Oh, wait, no, I couldn't because you DRUGGED ME, YOU PERV!"

"What in the gods names are you talking about!" Torn bellowed,"I wasn't even in your house last night!"

"Oh, yeah,"Keira laughed viciously,"then why was THIS in my bed!" She pulled the red scarf out of her pocket and threw it at Torn.

He caught it,"I wrapped this around you on our way to your place,"he said,"you were shivering. I TOLD Jinx to bring it back to me when he carried you inside."

"Wait,"Kiera held up a hand,"JINX carried me in?"

"Yeah, he was in there for a while. I yelled at him to hurry it up. He didn't try anything funny, did he?"

'Oh my gods,'Keira thought,'the man in my room was yelled at, too.'

"Keira?" Torn snapped her back to the present.

"I have to sit..,"she said, stumbling to the war table.

There was too much to think about. Why would someone go so far for just one person? Last night he seemed harmless. All he did was ask her out. Keira shuddered at the thought. But drugging her?

"Hey,"Torn was shaking her shoulder,"what did you mean when you said you were drugged?"

Keira buried her face in her hands,"I mean exactly that. Somebody slipped something to me last night at the bar. I passed out, but for some weird reason I could still hear you. I tried to tell you that something was wrong, but my words wouldn't come out of my mouth. The next thing I knew, I was at home and some WEIRDO was hanging over me in my bed. He only left because someone, I guess you, yelled at him,"Keira tensed,"he promised we'd do this again some other time."

She didn't understand why she felt compelled to tell Torn what she hadn't told Tess or Daxter. She didn't even know him all that well. The only thing that she could see that they had in common was Jak and Ashelin, and those two weren't worth thier salt in her mind. The one thing that she knew for sure about him was that he could be trusted. Ashelin herself had once even said that Torn never tells a lie. But then again she wondered if Ashelin was telling her the truth on that subject.

"Patelbera," Torn said,"it must have been patelbera. I should have known when you passed out so quickly."

"What in the gods-,"Keira said. Torn cut her off.

"Patelbera is an odorless, colorless drug found in certain roots. Your father would know all about it. It produces a sleeplike state in its victims while leaving thier minds open to hear, feel, taste, smell, even sometimes see what's going on around them. Praxis used to use it to subdue his prisoners,"he said,"Jinx must have slipped it to you when he brought you that other drink from the bar."

"You don't seem too surprised,"Keira mumbled.

"No,"Torn said, shooting her a strange look,"I guess I'm not. We've all known that Jinx held a strange crush on you. What surprises me more is how he got his hands on some patelbera. It's not exactly easy to come by. But all that's beside the point. I should have known better than to let Jinx carry you in alone. I should have known better than to have let Jinx come at all. I should have just driven us both. And I'm...I'm...,"Torn seemed to have trouble saying it.

"And you're what?" Keira couldn't help but smile.

"Well, dammit, this is hard! I never have to do this,"Torn protested.

"I know you're sorry,"Keira grinned,"I'm not going to make you say it. But what are we going to do about Jinx?"

"Don't worry about him,"Torn grunted,"I'll take care of it."


	4. Chapter 4

Torn was exasperated. Not only had he woken up to a cold slap in the face and was sporting a hangover that felt like miniature eco bombs going off in his head, he had to deal with the orange rat before he'd gotten over the shock of Jinx's recent indescrepancies. Daxter and Tess had sauntered down the stairs shortly after Torn had decided to deal with the matter, and Torn was beginning to have trouble putting up with the rodent and keeping a look of horror from creeping over his face. Everything that Keira had told him was difficult for him to swallow. There was no need to show her that, though. How could she trust him to resolve the matter if he was visibly freaking out?

"What's up, Tattooed Wonder?" Daxter asked, helping Tess up onto the war table,"you kids have a wild night?"

"What in Mar's name are you talking about?" Torn spat. He shot a glance at Keira. She was giving him the I-didn't-tell-Daxter-anything-please-don't-say-something-stupid look. He quickly fumbled for words.

"Naw, well, what happened was that Keira got cold on the ride home. I put my scarf around her to keep her warm and forgot it when I dropped her off. She was pretty...wasted last night. She thought something might've...happened between us, and so she came over here to ask about it,"Torn hoped Daxter didn't see right through his lie.

Daxter cocked an eyebrow,"Uh, huh. So DID anything happen?"

"No! Nothing happened. I just took her home,"Torn said.

"What happened to Jinx?" Tess piped up,"he left with you guys, didn't he?"

Keira and Torn glanced at each other.

"Uh, yeah he did,"Keira squeaked,"if I remember right, he drove."

"So everything's cool here?" Daxter cracked his knuckles,"cause I gotta take Tess to the market, and then I gotta meet Jak at the stadium for a few practice runs before the race," he looked up at Keira,"is my zoomer ready yet?"

Kiera flinched,"Just a few more tweaks and she'll be perfect."

Daxter grinned,"Alright! I'll take you back to the garage first, then. Come on ladies, let's go!"

Daxter and Tess leapt off the table and walked towards the door,"Bye, Torn,"Tess called.

"Yeah, later Inkface,"Daxter added.

Keira stepped closer to Torn as the ottsels started up the stairs, whispering,"Thanks for covering for me. And for helping me out with...you know,"she smiled,"I feel better, already." She turned towards the door.

Torn grabbed her shoulder before she'd hit the first stair,"When you get to the garage, shut and lock all the doors after Daxter leaves. I'll be up there after I take care of a few things."

She nodded, touching his shoulder, and turning to head back up the stairs. Torn slouched against the war table, rubbing his forehead. He was going to have to set aside some of his indifferences with certain people if he was going to get anything done today. He pulled out his communicator, sighing as the screen beeped to life.

"Torn! You were the last person I expected to call me today,"Jak bellowed. Torn could hear the roar of a zoomer and the wind whipping by the mic,"What's...err...up?"

Torn winced. He hated having to ask anything from anybody, especially someone he'd considered an enemy, or at least, a rival. For a second he actually thought about just hanging up. But there were more important things at hand.

"Torn?" Jak sounded confused.

Torn sighed,"I've got a mission for you, if you want it,"he growled,"I need you to find Jinx and drag him back to Headquarters. I don't care how you do it, just get it done. And when you get back to HQ, make sure he doesn't leave."

"What's going on, Torn?" Jak was suddenly serious,"is there something I should know?"

"Not until I get to HQ,"Torn snapped. He couldn't help but smirk. He was dishing out orders again, and in a way it felt good to be pushing Jak around. It was a good start to going back to work,"I'll be there after I find Sig. Jak..."

"Yeah?" Jak asked.

"If Jinx runs, shoot him."

Jak looked hurt, but nodded,"Got it."

Torn hung up the communicator. He left the Underground and walked out of the alley, "borrowing" a zoomer on the way and heading towards Haven Forest. He knew exactly where he'd find Sig.

"Hello, Torn!" Samos hovered around his head like a giant green wumpbee as soon as he'd stepped through the city locks. Torn plastered a half-smirk on his face and surveyed the forest. It had taken a while, but Samos had managed to almost heal the plants and trees of all the damage the Dark Makers had caused. Their only problems now were a few rogue metalheads that refused to leave. Sig was having fun with them.

"Have you seen Sig today? There are a few things I need to,"Torn started, but then-

"-HI CHILIPEPPER!" Sig marched up over a hill towards them, dragging a massive pile of recently slaughtered metalheads. He hauled them to the city locks,"what a surprise to see you somewhere other than the Naughty Ottsel."

"And how's the King of Spargus been?" Torn fake saluted. Sig doubled over with laughter.

"Seriously,"Sig finally said,"there's gotta be something up for you to drag your butt all the way out here. What's going on?"

Torn glanced at Samos. The Green Sage had moved out of earshot; tending to a few flowers.

"We have a problem,"Torn said,"it has to do with Jinx. I've sent Jak out to find him, but so far he hasn't-"

Torn's communicator activated, floating out of his pocket to face him. Jak was on the line.

"Torn, I've searched the city, but so far I haven't found him. I also tried a few of our contacts, but noone seems to know where he is,"Jak said,"I'm beginning to think he skipped town."

"Dammit,"Torn spat. Did Jinx know they were already looking for him? It didn't seem likely. He turned to Sig,"Jinx attacked a local last night. She wasn't hurt, but there's a chance he might try again. You heard Jak - Jinx is on the run, and if I know him, there's only one place he would go."

"It's about time I got back to Spargus anyway,"Sig's voice deepened. He looked troubled; doubtful. He turned to leave, but doubled back,"you said 'she'. Was it anyone we know?"

Torn paused. He considered telling Sig the truth. The words were dancing on the tip of his tongue, but every time he tried opening his mouth all he saw was Keira's mortified face. She'd trusted him with her secret. Torn put together a lie.

"No, she was just one of Tess's acquaintances,"he finally said. Hey, it wasn't a total lie. Just an omission of certain truths.

Sig raised an eyebrow,"Alright then, I guess I'll get going,"he stepped out of Haven Forest. Torn watched him go, hurt that he'd had to lie to him.

He wondered why Keira felt so compelled to hide all of this. Was there something else going on, or was she lying to him? It was hard to tell. As far as he knew, she had nothing to gain by lying about something like Jinx, and he really didn't think that Jinx's advances were really that bad. But why was he spending so much time thinking about it? Why was he spending so much of his energy thinking about her?

Torn jumped. He'd completly forgotten about getting to the garage.

"I heard everything,"Jak said from the communicator. Torn had forgotten he was still on the line,"what's up with Jinx and some local girl? What's going on, Torn?"

For a split second Torn heard an edge to Jak's voice; a dark edge.

"Nothing that I can fully explain without Jinx in custody,"Torn said, not wanting to rouse Jak's Dark side. The last thing he needed was a pissed off Dark Jak wreaking havoc on the city,"listen, there's not much more we can do until we find him. Call the Freedom League and inform the patrols to keep a lookout. I'll contact you as soon as I hear more."

"Fine. I'll be at the stadium if anything happens,"Jak said. The communicator beeped off.

Torn took one last look around the forest before ducking into the city locks. Maybe later he could come back to unwind when nobody was around. It sure seemed like a good spot to take out a lot of his frustrations. But for now it was time to go find out what was up with Keira. There were a lot of questions he had to ask. Questions he hoped she'd have straight answers for.


	5. Chapter 5

Keira'd been waiting for what felt like hours. To her, time seemed to pass so slowly with the everyday sounds of traffic and people locked outside. She didn't realize how used she'd gotten to listening to it until it wasn't there. On the upshot, though, it wasn't like she didn't have things to do. Daxter had managed to gloriously destroy the zoomer she'd just fixed for him. He'd slid off the track in the sixth turn, slamming into the wall, and crushing the engine's afterburners. She almost killed him for it.

"I don't know what you were thinking trying to take the turn like that!" She yelled at Daxter back in the garage,"If you think I'm just going to keep fixing things for you every time you decide you want to pull some stunt out on that track, you've got another thing coming!"

"I keep telling him he rides the turns too high,"Jak added, standing at his friend's side,"to tell the truth, Dax, you'd stay ahead of me more often if you took the turns on the inside."

"If you keep driving this way, you're not even going to finish the race at the next competion,"Keira spat,"we're going to have to drag you off the track before the fourth lap."

"Alright, alright, already, sheesh," Daxter mumbled,"I get your point. I'll try to be a little more careful."

Keira rolled her eyes. Daxter didn't exactly sound like he intended to keep that promise.

Just then there came a loud banging on the garage doors followed by a gruff,"It's me, Keira! Open up!"

"Torn! What are YOU doing here?" Daxter jumped as the second in command walked into the room. For a second the ottsel's eyes widened,"I KNEW IT! I JUST KNEW IT!" He screamed, pointing at both Keira and Torn,"You've got something going on, don't you!"

Jak's eyes widened, too, as his friend leapt up onto his shoulder,"What do you mean, Dax?"

"I mean these two have been acting all weird around each other lately, and it all started last night at MY bar!" Daxter shouted,"Now here HE is showing up at her work after SHE went to his house this morning."

"Is that true, Keira?" Jak looked hurt. Keira didn't understand why he would look at her that way. It wasn't as if he didn't have Ashelin. It wasn't as if he dumped her for that homewrecker, either. Jak shouldn't have a damn problem. It was as if he were trying to make her feel guilty about moving on. Or at least the possibility.

"So what if it is?"Keira snapped,"It's not as if I'm incapable of dating, and it's not like Torn doesn't have anywhere else to go but the Naughty Ottsel. We DO have lives outside of dishing out orders and fixing zoomers, you know."

"What in the hell? Do I need to come back later?" Torn asked from across the room. He was staring at Keira as if she were crazy.

"No," Jak said, never taking his eyes off of Keira,"Daxter and I were just leaving."

"Good,"she said to his back as he stomped out of the room. She shut the garage door behind him.

"What names of all the precursers was that all about? Should I even ask? Or am I to assume that the next person I see will think I'm dating you?" Torn growled.

"I'm sorry," Keira said,"Jak just got under my skin. You should have seen the way he looked at me. It was as if he couldn't believe that there was a possible chance that I may have moved on with my life. Or for that matter, you getting on with your life."

"So that was reason enough for you to throw it out there that we were seeing each other?" Torn asked,"What happens the next time he pisses you off? You tell him that we're sleeping together?"

"Yes, I blew it out of proportion,"Keira admitted,"and I'll tell Jak the truth later. At least the part about you and me."

"Which leads me to why I came here,"Torn said, crossing his arms,"there are things that aren't adding up to me, and I think you need to clarify yourself before I can help you."

"What do you mean?" Keira asked, backing away.

"I mean I need to know why you're so hellbent on keeping all of this secret,"Torn said,"I can't do this reasonably unless I know you have a valid reason for needing to keep this private."

"Why would that matter to you?" Keira asked,"people have their reasons for everything, especially me. Isn't that good enough for you?"

"No,"Torn said,"I've lied to almost everyone I know in just one day, and now I want to know what I did it for."

Kiera balked. The last thing she wanted was to tell Torn what no one else but her father knew. Up until now she'd done everything she could to forget about it. It was the one real reason that...that she and Jak had never made it as a couple.

"Well?" Torn was getting impatient.

"There was this thing that happened back when Jak and I were dating,"Keira's voice was shaky,"It was a little after the whole metalhead thing, and right before Count Veger took over the council. We'd been going steady for a while, and Jak was getting...frustrated. He wanted to take things to the next level and I..."

"You wern't ready?" Torn offered.

"It wasn't his fault!" Keira blurted,"It was Dark...Dark did it. We were arguing, and Dark came out, and...well..."

Keira crossed her arms for a second, not wanting to show Torn what he needed to see. But then again, she'd already come this far.

Reluctantly, she turned her back to him and lifted her shirt just enough for Torn to see the long, jagged scars running up her spine.

"By the precursers..."Torn murmered. Keira dropped her shirt and whirled around, trying to brush the tears out of her eyes. She hated those scars. They'd always be a constant reminder of the one thing she'd failed miserably at.

"Daddy was furious,"Keira tried to clear the warble out of her voice,"He almost killed Jak. He kept me under lock and key for months, saying I couldn't see Jak anymore for my own safety. Almost everywhere I went, Daddy went. He wouldn't even let me talk to him. I didn't get to say goodbye when he was kicked out of the city. But it's not really about that now. I guess what it is about now is that I'd just gotten my own life back. Daddy went back to arguing with Pecker and Onin, and I kinda got on with my own life. If any of this stuff about Jinx got out to him now, I'd be stuck with him until I was an old maid,"Keira gave a little giggle," and I'd hate to think what Jak would do. I don't think...he ever really forgave himself for what happened. He tried to make it right, but by then I was just...scared of Dark."

"Sometimes I think we all are,"Torn said, laying a reassuring hand on Keira's shoulder,"I can understand now."

"It was wrong of me to expect you to lie to everyone,"Keira said,"I overreacted. It doesn't matter what you say now. I won't hate you if you want to tell anyone else."

"Well, for right now let's just keep things as they are,"Torn smirked,"people need to be kept on their toes around here."

"And that stuff about you and me seeing each other?" Keira smiled.

"It's a nice reprieve from just being considered the town drunk,"Torn said,"you were right. There are other places I could be going other than the Naughty Ottsel."

"That sounds like you're hinting at a date,"Keira grinned.

"Let's not go that far,"Torn's smirk grew wider,"but if you're willing to offer, I COULD use an alcohol-free night for a change."

"How about dinner,"Keira said,"nothing more. Just as friends."

"Sounds great,"Torn said, opening the garage door and stepping out,"I'll have a guard escort you home, and I'll be over to pick you up later."

"Pick me up?" Keira asked,"Where are we going?"

"I know a nice place,"He said, and shut the door behind him.

Keira was flabbergasted. Did Torn just hit on her? It was hard to tell...

Sorry this one was short. I've been having computer problems, and updates are getting hard. (I hate viruses) I'll try to make things better for you all.


	6. Chapter 6

Torn leaned against the garage door. What had he just done? Did he just ask Keira out? What the hell was wrong with him? Keira was so much younger than he was. What was he pushing? 29? His birthday was coming up soon. It wasn't going to be long before he hit the big 3-0. And how old was Keira? 21? She'd only just started drinking, so she must have come of age not too long ago. Torn slapped himself in the forehead.

"You're turning into an old man,"he said to himself,"and look at you now. Daxter's gonna have the whole city thinkin' you're out after the younger chicks. What a rep that's gonna be."

'Oh, well, at least it keeps people from knowing why Keira and I are really seeing a lot of each other', Torn thought, walking away,'and it's not like it's a really bad thing...'

He shook himself off and pulled out his com, calling Headquarters. A burly footsoldier answered,"Yes, sir?"

"I need a guard to come to the Race Garage and escort the mechanic to her apartment,"Torn barked,"and don't leave her waiting."

"Right away, sir,"the soldier replied, and hung up.

Torn reached his parked zoomer and started the motor. The exaust gave a harsh rattle with a loud BANG! as he accelerated.

"Peice of shit,"he muttered. Maybe Keira could look at it later.

Suddenly, Torn's com went off. Sig was on the line,"I've looked all over Spargus. I've even checked with the locals. Nobody's seen Jinx. Kliever said he never let him in the front gate. Sorry chillipepper."

"Dammit,"Torn growled,"he can't have just dropped off the face of the planet."

"Well, I'd come back to the city to help, but I'm kind of in a bind,"Sig bellowed,"Spargus is having some trouble with invading Marauders, and it'd probably be best if I stuck around for awhile."

"You do what you need to,"Torn said,"I can handle this on my own,"he closed the communicator.

Jinx was hiding out somewhere. He had to be. As far as Torn was concerned, he could hide as long as he wanted. They'd root him out sooner or later. There was just one thing bugging him, though. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he had the suspicion that Jinx was up to something else. He'd been leaving Haven for the Wasteland far too often. He took explosives and weapons every time, but never came back with them. Right now there were too many puzzle peices to put together, and Torn didn't have the right leads. He wouldn't be sure until he found Jinx. WHERE he found him would be the biggest clue.

Sighing, he turned his zoomer into the dead-end alley and parked near his front door. He figured he'd catch a few z's before picking Keira up. He smirked. She'd been the first person to drag him out of bed before noon in almost a year. Tired, he didn't even have the chance to kick off his boots before he'd hit the first bunk and passed out.

Torn was dreaming. He knew he was dreaming. It was the same dream he'd had since he'd left the Krimzon Guard. It was Dead Town. Right before they'd lost and the whole metalhead war had begun.

There was fire and smoke. People screaming and dying all around him. Flashes of light that revealed the glistening fangs and drooling jaws of metalheads as they advanced on Torn's platoon. All he could do was keep firing, keep shooting, keep living.

"Fall back,"Torn screamed,"fall back to the city locks!"

Baron Praxis was there,"What are you doing!" He roared,"Keep fighting! Fire, FIRE!"

Soldiers were running and screeching. Metalhead troops were picking them off one by one. The injured were carrying the wounded, and the dead lay staining the ground with thier own blood. Torn was afraid. The first fear he had ever felt in all his life. It shot through him like a lightning bolt until he shivered and shook; his finger freezing over his own trigger. He couldn't breathe, only move, only turn to run like all the others, disgusted with himself and his cowardice.

But there was Keira. Standing in his way, beautiful and serene despite the waves of chaos and destruction rampaging around her. She never moved, never flinched, only parted her lips and spoke:

"Don't fall."

Torn jerked awake. His hands were shaking and his voice was hoarse. Had he been screaming? He was covered in his own sweat. He slowly sat up and rested his head in his hands. Why had Keira been there? And what in the name of Mar was that she said? Torn shook his head. He didn't want to think about it. He got up and checked the clock. It was time for him to go. He quickly washed up and took off for Keira's.

"Hi,"she said at her front door,"what's that?"

Torn lifted the sack he was carrying,"It's takeout. I hope you like spicy food."

"Sounds good,"she said, mimicking the way he'd said it at the garage,"but I thought we were going somewhere."

"We are,"he said,"you ready?"

"Let's go."

Keira clung to him on the back of his zoomer as they sped through the city. Torn would've never admitted it to anyone, but he enjoyed her warmth against his back. In a way, it was nice to have someone around who liked his company.

"Your zoomer sounds like it needs a new exaust,"Keira said over a paticularly loud BANG,"I could fix it for you, if you wanted me to."

"The gods know I can't fix it myself,"Torn laughed,"if it were a guard I could order it to fix itself."

Keira giggled. Torn hit the air brakes next to a familiar city lock and parked the zoomer.

"Haven Forest?" Keira cocked an eyebrow,"you didn't exactly seem like the picnicking type to me."

"Not my first choice,"Torn admitted,"but it seemed nice earlier. I figured it was a good start to a few changes."

"To what?"

"Myself, I guess,"Torn said as they stepped into the forest.

They sat down on the new green grass not too far from the lock. Everything WAS different here, quieter, maybe, Torn couldn't tell. It could've been the green eco still left around the forest by Samos for all he knew. He just felt...better. And maybe, just maybe, it was having someone like Keira around. He sure didn't know it for himself.

"Hey, what's this stuff?" Keira asked, holding up a container of brown liquid.

"Root soup,"Torn said,"it's really hot. It's good if you eat it with-"

Click.

Something hard was pressed against the back of Torn's head.

"Don't move."

"Jinx!" Keira squealed,"How did you-"

"If you don't want your boyfriend's brains decorating the grass, I suggest you keep it down,"Jinx growled. Keira flinched.

"Jinx, you bastard,"Torn hissed. He went for his pistols. How could he have let his guard down?

"I wouldn't do that if I were you,"Jinx grinned, pressing his gun to Torn's skull,"you just might-"

Torn dove, rolling onto his back and kicking out with his feet. The kick hit Jinx in the stomach, sending him flying.

"Run, Keira!"Torn bellowed, pulling his guns.

"Too late,"Jinx laughed. He was already up, aiming, laughing like a madman, and maybe he was. He pulled the trigger.

There was sound. Torn only heard sound. He was up and shooting, trying to hit Jinx as he fled out of the forest. He dove out of the city lock, closing it behind him, still laughing, always laughing.

"Torn! Torn,"Keira was screaming his name but he didn't know why. He still heard noise, whitewater rushing through his ears, and a warm, wet embrace, sticky but inviting. He dropped his pistols without realizing he'd let go. Keira had grabbed his arms, trying to get him to sit down. Was that blood on her hands? The world was spinning; the air had gone cold.

'In all the times to have yourself outgunned,' Torn thought.

The ground rose up to meet him, and the darkness was all he knew. But there was still that image of her standing in his battlefield; the closest thing he'd seen to an angel in his dreams. And there was still Keira's voice:

"Don't fall."


	7. Chapter 7

The Gang: That sure in the hell took a long time.

Nowhere Girl: Yeah, it's hard to juggle a hobby when you've got a kid and a job.

The Gang: Wah, wah, all we ever hear you do is whine.

Nowhere Girl: Sorry for the delay folks, on with the show!

"Torn! Torn!" She heard the shot go off, even smelled it burning Torn's armor as it lanced through his shoulder. Time seemed to stand still; the whole world was fading away onto the distance. Even her own voice seemed remote. She was up and moving before she knew what she was doing; grabbing him by the arms and pulling him to his knees. There was so much blood, so much crimson mixed together that it was hard to tell where it all came from.

"Dammit, Torn," Keira nearly sobbed out of frustration,"why do you always wear so much red?"

It was then, by some grace of the Precursers themselves, that Keira's communicator beeped. Hands fumbling, she struggled to open it, desperate for contact with the outside world. She was screaming into the mic before she had time to register who was calling to begin with.

"Help me," Keira wailed,"Torn's been shot! We're here in Haven Forest and Jinx-"

She'd barely gotten that out of her mouth before- KA-BOOOOMMMM! -a huge resounding expolsion rocketed through the forest from the city gates. Dirt and gravel poured from the lock as the doors collapsed and caved in. Trees that her father had worked so painstakingly hard to save were torn from thier roots and cast aside. The shockwaves from the impact nearly blew her over. She huddled over Torn's chest as the dust cleared.

"What's going on," Samos was shouting over the comlink, "answer me, Keira! What's happening!"

"I don't know Daddy," she screamed,"the city locks just blew apart! I think we're trapped here!"

"Are you alright," Samos demanded, "are you hurt?"

"No! Torn's been shot, Daddy," she cried,"I don't know what to do..." She trailed off. Torn was so pale, his chest heaving with raspy gasps. Even his tatoos were pale, faded across his face, and Keira shuddered as she touched him; his skin so cold it felt as though death already had him.

"Fix him." Samos said as though it were the most logical answer, "I don't know what you think I can do about it. I'm clear across Haven City! _You're _right there."

"He's not exactly a zoomer, Daddy!" She sarcastically spat; white hot tears running down her face. Why was her father treating her this way? Couldn't he see what was going on? Didn't he think it was serious?

"One day you kids will listen to some of my wisdom and finally get it,"Samos sighed rolling his eyes,"_everything has healing powers._ Even you. You just have to figure out how to use them. You have to picture what it is you want, and go for it. I've always told you that you'd make a great sage."

"What do I do?" Keira asked.

"Just breathe..." was all she ever heard. In one moment as she had closed her eyes, the forest had slipped away; everything had vanished, leaving her in some dark abyss suddenly scared and alone. Her father was helping her. He had to be. There was no way she could have done this by herself.

'Your wisdom, eh?' Keira thought. He was going to make her think she was doing this, going to try to make this a lesson in independance. "And maybe it is something I need," she finally said.

As the silence lingered on in her darkness, she wondered if this is what her father goes through every time he healed something, or if this was different. She wanted to see something, anything, to feel even the slightest breeze on her cheek. She groped around the ground ahead of her, knowing that he still had to be there, and as her hand closed over the straps of Torn's armor, Haven Forest burst into a full array of color and life. Wind hit her face, blowing her goggles away. The trees danced and shook in it, the grasses whistled, the waterfall roared, all making glorious sound, like music. The plants were glowing, giving off a kind of illuminescence that spread around the forest. And as she watched, green eco began to emerge from the forest itself, gliding like incandescent butterflies around her. Then it dawned on her. _Her father was channeling her._ It was the only way he could do anything from so far away.

Green eco swirled around her, even brushed up against her, sending little electrical shocks up her spine. They were urging her to find them an entrance, and they all closed in around her as Keira laid her hand over Torn's shoulder...

"Keira? Keira?" She could hear her name being called, but wasn't sure why. Slowly she pried her eyes open. It felt like they'd been superglued together. Her father's face hung over her, blurry at first, but clearing.

"Thank the gods," Samos murmered as Keira sat up," I was afraid I may have pushed you too hard. It took more eco than I thought it would to heal Torn. I wasn't sure if you could handle it-"

"Torn!" Keira cried out,"is he okay?"

"See for youself," Samos said, gesturing across the room. They had made it back to the Underground, and Torn, looking slightly dazed, was being pushed for answers by two very familiar ottsels and a brightly colored monkaw. Keira leapt to her feet, ignoring the dizziness swirling around in her brain, and lurched to Torn's side.

"I'll live,"Torn said, seeing the worry plastered over Keira's face,"I'm not sure my pride will ever recover, though."

Keira giggled. Maybe Torn had made the statement seriously, but she took it as a joke and laughed despite the situation. Before she knew it, she had both arms wrapped around his torso and her head buried in his chest, breathing in the deep, musky smell of gunpowder.

"Do we need to leave you two alone? _Wrrraaaawwwkkk!_," Pecker asked, eyeballing her. Keira suddenly felt as though she had an audience and quickly looked up to find her father, Daxter, and Tess staring at them.

"Uh, no, I was just worried that's all," Keira squeaked, quickly letting go of Torn and stepping away so they wouldn't see the blush creeping across her face.

The next hour was spent telling and retelling the story of what had happened in Haven Forest. Keira had found out later that her father had taken a cargo ship to fly into the forest to get them. The locks had been so badly blown apart that everyone wondered if they'd ever get them to work again. Nobody knew what had happened to Jinx. It was as if he'd just vanished again.

"I will have to _wrrrraaawwwkkk_ ask Onin if she knows anything about what's going on," Pecker squawked later on as everyone was leaving. It felt like half the night had gone by, and Keira had slumped into an empty bunk long before anyone suggested going home. Her father lingered in the doorway as Pecker left.

"I ought to take you home," he said,"I don't think you should be driving anywhere by yourself."

"It's okay, Samos,"Tess cooed from the war table, Daxter and I can take her home later. I'll even stay all night if I need to if it makes you feel better."

Samos didn't look too sure, but finally mumbled an,"all right," before walking out the door. Keira gave Tess a grateful look.

"Thanks," she said,"I might've gone crazy if I had to be cooped up in my apartment with Daddy all night."

"Baby, I think anybody'd go crazy if they had to stick around Grampa Green for more than an hour," Daxter intoned,"besides, it's not that far from our place."

"Yeah," Tess said, jumping up,"maybe we sould get going, too, Daxy. The night's not getting any younger."

"Eh, Torn's tired anyway," Daxter said,"I've called him 'Inkface' twelve times tonight, and haven't even gotten so much as a scowl."

Keira glanced over at him. He was leaning into a cot, his arms crossed, hardly able to keep himself from nodding off. Keira stood to leave with Tess and Daxter, even murmured a goodbye. But it wasn't until she'd walked out into the alley that she felt like it wasn't right to just go home. The ottsels eyed her from the back of Daxter's zoomer as she lingered at the Underground's entrance.

"You want to stay," Tess said gently,"it's written all over your face."

"Yeah,"Keira admitted,"you guys go on without me, I think everything will be okay here."

But as the two sped away, Keira wondered if it all_ was_ going to be fine. She couldn't imagine what she was thinking, deciding to stay over just like that. She wasn't sure of much of anything anymore. But the decision had been made. She turned and walked back down the stairs.

The Gang: That wasn't much of a chapter.

Nowhere Girl: I know. Torn's chapter is up next, and I've got some better things in store for everyone. (I like his chapters better anyway.)

The Gang: Well you'd better get cracking.


End file.
